How Many Steps?
by sicodelik17
Summary: Solo quería saber que se sentía. Tu cara, tus ojos me están quemando…one-shot A.U Naru/Hina. Ino and Saku/Sasu


_Hello, les he traído este One-shot que ya había subido pero contenía unos errores de edición y otros que intente eliminar, pero si notan alguno se agradece que los mencionen, en fin espero sea de su agrado, esta raro pero eso ya se esta haciendo común en mis fic, otra cosa lo coloque en clasificación __**M**__ por el lenguaje y algunas cosillas (nada explicito), en fin, esto va dedicado especialmente para ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer este enorme one-shot ¡Disfrutenlo!... _

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**_How many steps?_**

**_._**

_By Sicodelik_

**_._**

**_-xXx-_**

**_Well I was moving at the Speedy of sound_**

**_Head –spinning, couldn't find my way around, and_**

**_Didn't know that I was going down_**

**_Where I've been, well it's all a blur_**

**_What I was looking for, I'm not sure_**

**_Too late and didn't see it coming._**

**-xXx-**

* * *

— ¿Qué tan lejos queda la muerte? ― la pregunta afloro de mis labios a nadie en particular, mientras afuera parecía que el cielo se caería a pedazos, y las gotas de agua golpeaban contra el vidrio de la ventana, y todo es jodidamente dramático, que me veo muy tentado a reír, pero no lo hago por que no es correcto reírse en el funeral de alguien, ¿o si?

Y bueno para ser honestos yo no soy el tipo de personas que se la vive pensando en cosas existenciales, o filosofando acerca de las complejidades del universo, o cosas dramáticas de ese calibre, soy más el tipo que se ríe de todo y no busca respuestas complejas a lo que sucede, soy el gracioso del grupo que odia los momentos tensos, lo demás va mas con Sasuke, y tal vez te estarás preguntando quien es el imbécil del que hablo.

Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, pero es un hijo de puta, que esta amargado con el mundo y suele pensar en ese tipo de cosas existencialistas más cuando corre alcohol por sus venas, he ahí el por que cada que vamos de juerga no suelo dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, ya sabes no seria gracioso encontrarlo con algo atado al cuello o heridas en las muñecas, o su cerebro esparcido en el suelo, así que también soy una especie de ángel guardián, y lo más importante, Sakura-chan no me lo perdonaría, tal vez un poco más adelante te hable de ella, pero ¿Qué te decía?, así de Sasuke, el idiota suele tener algo con la sangre y es muy oscuro, a veces pienso que Sasuke es casi como un asesino serial en potencia, la verdad no se por que es mi mejor amigo-hermano-, de hecho muchas personas se preguntan lo mismo, ya sabes él es callado y suele responder cuando le hablas con monosílabos del tipo _hn, hmp,_ o cosas como gruñidos que la verdad no se pueden catalogar, o solo te manda una de esas miradas que _de veras_ si no estas acostumbrado casi te hace mojar los pantalones, e incluso a mi que soy su mejor amigo-hermano- que lo conozco desde mmm…siempre, por que la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que le vi, me cuesta muchas veces comprenderlo, me he visto tentado casi en varios ocasiones a preguntarle a la señora Mikoto o a Sakura-chan si tienen un manual de uso, por que ellas suelen saber interpretar todos sus gestos y _palabras_.

En fin somos contrarios por que te decía, yo suelo hablar hasta dormido, alguna vez me dijo Sakura, y el suele salir de juerga por que lo obligo, le gusta su soledad, si fuera por él se aria momia en su cuarto, también se podría decir que nuestra amistad se basa en una extraña competencia, y él es un cabrón de mierda pero quiero a ese puto.

Y creo que ahora te hablare de Sakura-chan, bueno en realidad una manera de describirla es que es la persona más genial que conozco, y para nada tiene que ver con que haya estado-este solo un poco- enamorado de ella. Si no mal recuerdo a ella la conocí cuando tenia ocho años, y te lo juro fue como si el sol la iluminara y todo el mundo se detuviera, y me dieron ganas de arrodillarme por que era como una princesa de azúcar, y recuerdo que le pregunte si su cabello era de chicle o de algodón de azúcar, por que es rosa, y me dio una patada en la espinilla, y tenia ocho años pero creí-creo- que estaba enamorado.

Claro que a ella siempre le han gustado las cosas solitarias y oscuras, recuerdo que en nuestros años de infancia solía-suele- corretear detrás de Sasuke, eso en un principio era un problema por que bueno te dije yo estaba algo así como enamorado de ella, pero luego cumplimos trece y metió su lengua en mi boca como queriendo alcanzar mi corazón (aunque ya lo había hecho pero parecía no darse cuenta), y sus ojos escurrían en lágrimas y Sasuke cruzaba el mundo, y claro eso yo en un principio no lo sabia hasta que después del beso ella me abrazo y me dijo algo de que ella le quería y él ya no estaba (y sentía que se ahogaba y deshacía con tanto amor), pero que también me quería a mi pero diferente.

Y la verdad espero que no la juzguéis mal por que ella forma parte importante de mi vida, no solo por que mi primera vez haya sido con ella, eso no tiene nada que ver, pero es una de esas personas que ha estado ahí en gran parte de mis veintidós años de vida, así que para mi es una persona genial, con todo y sus problemas de bipolaridad y doble personalidad.

Muy en el fondo pensé que Sakura-chan terminaría diciendo que me quería como yo a ella, claro que eso no paso, menos cuando Sasuke regreso (aun tenia todo ese amor hacia el rodeándola), y bueno ahora se que el la necesitaba más que yo, ya sabes algo que contrastara con la oscuridad que parecía rodearlo a él, después de todo siempre es bueno que alguien este ahí para ti.

En momentos como este recuerdo que la primera vez que los conocí, tanto a Sakura-chan, como Sasuke, fue en el área de juegos que había en el patio del psiquiátrico designado para los menores, y mientras Sakura jugaba en una área del jardín, Sasuke estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol alejado de los otros niños y con la vista perdida, sinceramente luego esto varea por que las pastillas que consumía hacían divagar mi mente, las detestaba pero la vieja, amiga de mi tutor (suelo olvidar su nombre) me obligaba a tomarlas, decía que evitaban los ataques de los que raramente solía acordarme, pero sobre todo las tomaba, por aquella vez que Sakura tenia un cardenal púrpura en una brazo, y cuando le pregunte que le había pasado dijo que se había lastimado jugando, luego descubrí que yo se lo había hecho.

Sakura suele preocuparse mucho por las personas que quiere, así que es perfecta aliviando la oscuridad de Sasuke, y Sasuke aun que no lo admita también le quiere, solo basta ver como la ve cada que la tiene cerca, así que cuando los descubrí en el cuarto de baño haciendo cosas clasificadas con tres equis, no fue una gran sorpresa, fue más bien una felicidad dolorosas, ya sabes los dos son mis mejores amigos, pero Sakura mi primer amor, no se si me entiendas.

**-xXx-**

— Naruto ― escucho mi nombre y una joven rubia camina hacia mi, tiene los ojos enrojecidos, la escucho murmurar algo antes de que me abrace y bese mi mejilla.

Sabes durante lo que llevo de existencia nunca le había tomado importancia al futuro, ya sabes yo soy el tipo que se la pasa viviendo el momento, pero hoy mientras veo el agua chocando contra la ventana y su sonido que parece perforar los oídos, junto con las murmuraciones de los presentes alrededor del féretro, no puedo evitar pensar en el futuro, y verla a ella en este preciso momento me hace cuestionarme si fue correcto dejarla, después de todo nuestra relación funcionaba.

Ella se llama Ino, y es la mejor amiga de Sakura-chan, recuerdo que la conocí en una de las fiestas que Kiba solía armar en su casa…

— _Ella es Ino _― había pronunciado Sakura en un susurro como si me revelara él más grande de los secretos, antes de perderse en un rincón de la casa con Sasuke, los dos follan como conejos.

Ino es rubia tiene el cabello dorado, y unos ojos azules tan intensos, que después de que la conoces es casi imposible no verla, esa primera vez que nos vimos aprendí cinco posiciones diferentes del Kamasutra, sin embargo no se si decir que nuestra relación era amor, por que no fue como la primera vez que vi a Sakura-chan, ya sabes no había sentido que el mundo se detenía, pero la segunda vez que la vi me sudaban las manos, y sentía que la respiración me fallaba, y entonces a las tres semanas ya vivía con nosotros, a no te dije, Sakura, Sasuke y yo, compartíamos un departamento en Tokio.

Y todo era perfecto a su modo, hasta que un día llego Sasuke con dos tipos, Suigetsu y Jūgo, y una chica, Karin, y un día Sakura los encontró en la sala follando, ya sabes a Karin y Sasuke (suelo creer que fue por que en Karin predominaba el color rojo, y Sasuke que tiene esa extraña obsesión con la sangre, se dejo llevar por el color de Karin), los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron. Cuando Ino y yo nos enteramos, Sakura ya se había llevado todas sus cosas, y a Sasuke le dolían más que los genitales (porque Sakura le dio tremendo golpe ahí que solo de pensar el tiempo que Sasuke tuvo que estar sentado en hielo duele), claro que esto no impidió que los dos termináramos con un ojo morado y algunos otros rasguños e Ino con un puñado de cabellos rojos, ya que Ino siempre suele decir que Sakura es como su hermana pequeña, en fin la convivencia se volvió tensa y Sasuke más incomunicativo, si es que eso era posible, pero era una de esas veces que sabes que la has cagado en grande y no sabes como arreglarlo, o eso es lo que yo creía.

Yo extrañaba a Sakura-chan, por que siempre solía sentarse en el sofá cuando llovía o los planes de salida se arruinaban, y tocaba la guitarra mientras cantaba alguna canción, y si estaba(mos) desanimado(s) me(nos) levantaba el animo, e Ino se ponía a dar vueltas en la sala en un intento de baile, antes de cogerme de la mano y obligarme a bailar con ella, y todo era perfecto a su extraña manera y se que Sasuke también lo pensaba.

Y paso exactamente un mes antes de que se decidiera a buscarla, pero ella ya no estaba, se había mudado a Okinawa o algo así. Tomo otro mes y medio para que nuestra vida comenzara adquirir normalidad, pero siempre solía recordar a Sakura, su voz y guitarra rompiendo el silencio del departamento.

Tiempo después Jūgo se marcho, y luego le siguió Karin, quien se fue con Kiba, la verdad esto me sorprendió por que Karin solía mirar a Sasuke casi como lo hacia Sakura, pero tal vez se aburrió de esperar o se dio cuenta de la manera sádica de Sasuke y temió que la rompiera más, y luego cuando Kiba vino a ayudarle con sus cosas, tenia esa cara de idiota enamorado, eso murmuro Ino, y yo no pude evitar preguntarme si lo que sentía por ella era mínimamente parecido, asumí que si por que entonces no estaría con ella, y bueno no suelo basar mis relaciones en sexo, vale que eso era grandioso, pero si algo era seguro era que quería-quiero- a Ino.

**-xXx-**

La gente camina cabizbaja y sin dejar de murmurar, mientras caminan detrás del féretro, que da su último recorrido antes de hundirse en las profundidades de la tierra, y yo solo puedo ver los lirios blancos que Ino trae en las manos y que duele mirarlos.

En momentos como este me pregunto que es el amor, porque en parte debe ser dolor, y un claro ejemplo son Sakura y Sasuke, e incluso yo mismo lo se, y no lo digo porque el haber querido a Ino fuera doloroso, a Sakura si que lo fue un poco, pero creo que la diferencia es que a Ino la quería bueno aun la quiero, pero nunca fue amor, o no en su totalidad, a veces se me hace complicado definir mis emociones, cuando me sucede eso creo que voy a terminar como Sai.

Y bueno es momento de que te hable de Sai.

Sai es alguien que tiene un jodido talento con lo que se refiere al arte, dibuja genial, en serio, como aquella vez que dibujo a Sakura-chan, Suigetsu dijo algo de pajearse con ella, porque Sakura en el dibujo aparecía desnuda, y la verdad era muy realista, pero no contábamos con que Sasuke oiría y el ojo morado le duro a Suigetsu una semana y media, más el dolor en la entrepierna de Sai cuando Sakura se entero, y mierda aun ahora de acordarme me da risa porque fue el único que salio bien librado de los tres.

Sai es un buen tipo con algunos problemas de _Alexitimia_ o algo por el estilo, con esto me refiero que no suele saber mucho sobre aspectos emocionales, ya sabes no sabe expresar ni identificar emociones en él y en los demás, alguna vez le pregunte si era un robot, por que eso es muy raro, y bueno siempre lo que no suele entender lo saca de los libros, lo que no es un problema, al menos no hasta que esta intentando analizar tus emociones, y no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada con respecto a los conflictos emocionales, claro que eso no significa que no tenga gracia cuando lo hace con alguien más, en fin Sai es uno de los tíos mas raro del grupo, aun que tal vez no tanto porque todos tenemos que lidiar con nuestros asuntos.

Alguna vez me he preguntado si Sai a sentido algo parecido al amor, alguna vez le pregunto cuando el alcohol en mi sistema me permitió hacer esa pregunta, porque aceptémoslo que un hombre cuestione a otro de ese tipo de cosas es raro, y entonces él solo me miro como si no supiera de que iba el asunto, y la verdad no recuerdo su respuesta con exactitud, porque era un rollo sacado de un libro de dos mil quinientas tantas páginas que oírle me causo sueño.

Ahora que lo pienso Tsunade (¡vaya!, recordé el nombre de la vieja), me dijo que tenia un problema de atención a las personas o algo así la verdad no recuerdo bien porque esa tarde una mariposa estaba volando cerca de la ventana y tenia unos colores tan llamativos y extraños, como la combinación de una noche de invierno nevada, en fin ¿Qué te decía?, ¡oh si claro! De Sai, bueno el solía tirarle a los dos lados ya sabes era bisexual, y la primera vez que vi salir aun tío de su habitación fue traumático, porque era un tipo todo musculoso, además que después le siguió una tía con unas tetas que parecían irreales, después que se fueron Sai salio y como si nada se sentó en sofá con su bloc de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar. Yo lo mire como si no le conociera, porque digo no me imaginaba a Sai como uno de esos tipos participativos en tríos u orgías, no se eso le pega más con Suigetsu, pero ya sabes no conoces verdaderamente a alguien hasta que vive contigo.

Sai había llegado unas semanas antes de que se fuera Sakura, el era su compañero en clase de dibujo, y recuerdo que en cuanto le conocí le odie por su maldita manía de hablar sin sutileza. Recuerdo que cuando vino a vivir con nosotros era una tarde de sábado, Sakura había llegado con el de la mano y Sasuke había puesto una cara de _muérete maldito bastardo,_ cuando Sakura como si nada había dicho que se quedaría con nosotros, Sasuke y yo nos negamos, pero Sakura tomo de la mano a Sasuke y lo llevo hasta su habitación y cuando salieron Sasuke ya había cedido, no pregunte el porque, después de todo no es muy agradable hablar de lo que tus mejores amigos hacen en la habitación y creedme cuando digo que salir del departamento y seguir escuchando el nombre de mi mejor amigo de esa forma de los labios de mi mejor amiga-primer amor-, es como ser despertado en domingo temprano y con resaca producto de la juerga de viernes y sábado acumulada, así que me largue de ahí, cuando regrese Sasuke tenia cara de asesino serial mientras Suigetsu se destornillaba de la risa escondiéndose detrás de Sai, porque al parecer a Sai le había entrado la curiosidad y había abierto la puerta y se había puesto a dibujarlos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, y no se dieron cuenta hasta que Suigetsu viendo el dibujo sobre el hombro del artista había dado una sugerencia, en fin que después de una corretiza y unos insultos todos terminamos ebrios en la sala, cuando despertamos en la mañana ya éramos los mejores amigos.

Ahora Sai sale con un chica llamada Ten-Ten, es una joven china de cabello castaño, menudita pero con un puño casi igual de doloroso que el de Sakura o eso dijo Suigetsu, después de que lo usara de costal de boxeo cuando descubrió que la veía mientras se bañaba, después de que Sai conoció a Ten-Ten, algún día me dijo que ya sabia como se sentía el amor.

Y bueno creo que no te he hablado de Suigetsu así que ahora lo are.

Suigetsu fue uno de los tipos que llevo Sasuke al departamento, el es muy explosivo, y cualquiera creería que es un violador, acosador en potencia, porque es algo así como adicto a la pornografía y al sexo, además de ese trauma con la sangre que comparte con Sasuke, e ahí uno de los motivos del porque se llevan bien, claro que en él hay más de lo que suele mostrar, recuerdo cuando después de lo de Karin con Sasuke, se embriago hasta casi morir, descubrí que también tenia eso con Karin, pero al parecer lo de él era más que dejarse llevar por su color, aun que lo supero y pareció que se olvido pronto de ella cuando finalmente ella se marcho con Kiba.

Y bueno Suigetsu me caen bien, es el tipo que cada que vamos de juerga y estamos ebrios como para no coordinar bien nuestra capacidad motriz, nos destrozamos la garganta y los oídos de los demás cantando canciones por las calles desiertas, varias veces nos han detenido por alterar el orden, pero siempre nos dejan salir a la par que los primeros rayos de sol se dejan ver, alguna vez él comento que era porque posiblemente no soportan nuestras angelicales voces y he llegado a apreciar a ese cabrón.

Ahora Suigetsu sale con una chica Temari y asumo que debe de estar enamorado (o el sexo es muy bueno) después de seguir con ella a pesar de su carácter y de haber conocido a sus hermanos.

**-xXx-**

La lluvia no parece detenerse, y mientras observo a la gente irse no puedo evitar sentir una especie de pánico, porque bueno no es como si le temiera a la muerte, no, le temo al olvido, ya sabes a que una vez ahí enterrado entre ese montón de tierra todos olviden que alguna vez existió alguien con el nombre Uzumaki Naruto, lo que ahora no tiene ningún sentido porque después de todo no es mi entierro el de este momento.

Muchas veces las personas necesitamos experimentar algún suceso como la muerte de un ser querido o el distanciamiento, o alguna perdida, para saber valorar todo lo que te rodea y las personas que llenan tu vida, y preguntarte acerca de cómo estas llevando tu vida.

Recuerdo la primera vez que Sakura-chan regreso, estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y ojerosa, claro que eso no fue lo sorprendente, lo sorprendente estaba más abajo, en su abultado vientre, lo que provoco que cualquier atisbo de palabras se quedara atorado en mi garganta…

— ¿Esta Sasuke? ― pregunto, y juro que nunca había escuchado que pronunciara su nombre tan desapasionadamente, yo solo asentí mientras la dejaba entrar ― ¿puedes hablarle?

Yo solo camine hasta la habitación y Sasuke casi me mata de un almohadazo mientras se cubría, antes de ponerse más pálido de lo normal cuando le dije que Sakura-chan estaba en el departamento, de cierta manera fue gracioso verlo buscar su ropa por la habitación, no por la chica con la cual estaba apunto de tener sexo, porque al parecer ella creía que tendrían algo más serio, en fin siempre dije que Sasuke era algo sádico y eso incluía romperle el corazón a muchachas ingenuas.

Pero como te decía, una vez salio y observo a Sakura, que se encontraba de espaldas viendo por la ventana, te lo juro fue como si recuperara algo en su mirada que se había ido con ella, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y la observo con su vientre abultado, entonces frunció el seño, mientras la chica con la que hasta el momento estaba llego y lo abrazo del cuello…

— Sasuke-kun regresemos a la habitación ― o algo por el estilo dijo, en un tono meloso que incluso a mi me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero solo vi a Sakura respirar profundo antes de hablar.

— Estoy embarazada ― pero ante el seño más pronunciado de Sasuke, que no hacia nada por quitarse de encima a la otra chica, ella continuo mientras trataba de enfocar cualquier cosa menos a él ― Mmm… me tomo mucho tiempo llagar a la decisión de decirte o no, la verdad no es como si esperara que te hagas cargo, digo se nota que tienes una vida muy ocupada ― en ese momento le dirigió una mirada a la chica que no dejaba de besar el cuello de Sasuke, y yo solo pude pensar que si tuviera palomitas esto seria como ver una película en el cine a tercera o cuarta dimensión ― y bueno solo creí que seria correcto que supieras que va haber un niño que comparta tu sangre.

Después de eso ella salio del departamento a toda prisa, y Sasuke parecía que le daría un infarto, antes de que alejara a la chica y saliera como vendaval atrás de Sakura.

— Menudo idiota se tardo diez minutos en procesar la información ― la voz de Suigetsu me sobresalto por que ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?, en fin luego se acerco a la chica y le dijo algo que como ― Ey será mejor que te acabes de vestir y te vallas o puedes quitarte todo y acompañarme a mí.

La verdad ya no supe en que termino todo, porque había quedado de ir por Ino a su trabajo.

Solo se que cuando llegamos, Suigetsu dijo algo de tener un buen polvo, resultado la chica resulto de más fácil acceso por no decir que tenia una pe mayúscula inscrita en la cara, o eso murmuro Ino cuando la vio salir, y Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá con la vista perdida viendo a través de la ventana, antes de que Ino la tecleara en un abrazo de oso, mientras Sasuke había ido por algo de comer.

Al día siguiente Sasuke salio con un traje sastre a la empresa de su familia y cuando regreso era gerente o supervisor, o algo por el estilo de una de las empresas de su padre, después se mudo junto con Sakura a un departamento más grande, a claro no lo había dicho, Sasuke es hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, pero Sasuke es el hijo rebelde.

Sin embargo Mikoto, su madre lo adora, así que no fue difícil imaginar que en cuanto supo que seria abuela, y Sasuke tuviera tanta suerte de encontrarse con ella cuando había ido a pedirle trabajo a su padre, esta interviniera ante Fugaku de darle otra oportunidad.

**-xXx-**

Y entonces nuestra vida adquiere cierta normalidad, es como si una extraña madurez nos hubiera pegado a todos, y mientras camino junto con Ino y su nuevo novio hasta Sasuke no puedo evitar pensar que me hubiera gustado hacer más…

Siempre me han dicho que tengo un complejo de héroe, ya sabes que me siento el Bruno Díaz de ciudad Gótica, pero en escasez, porque lo máximo que solía rescatar era el gato de nuestra vecina, que siempre se escabullía aun árbol y cada que lo intentabas bajar te arañaba la cara y los brazos.

En fin, ese sentimiento creció cuando ella enfermo, en esta parte se me complica pronunciar su nombre, sabes, es como una punzada en el corazón y como si todo aquello que daba por sentado se comenzara a caer a pedazos, y ahora que lo pienso jamás he derramado lágrimas por ella, eso volvería más real el asunto.

Así que hablare de otra cosa, Sasuke y Sakura se casaron dos meses antes del nacimiento de su hijo que resultaron ser dos, ya decía yo que su barriga de Sakura estaba demasiado grande, en fin lo hicieron en parte para mantener contento a Fugaku, después de todo no era como si estuviera muy feliz de saber que su hijo menor se aria padre apenas con diecinueve años, enojo que se le paso cuando conoció a sus nietos, Hana y Rikumaru, y la otra parte en su mayoría por que ambos lo deseaban.

La pequeña tiene los ojos y nariz de Sasuke (claro que en ella se ven bien) en lo demás es una copia casi exacta de Sakura-chan y en cuanto al pequeño es como ver a Sasuke en pequeño pero con los ojos de Sakura-chan. Entonces como buen amigo ofrecí que usaran mi nombre para cualquiera de los dos mellizos Sasuke se negó de una manera muy grosera.

Pero cuando vi la felicidad de los dos, porque al parecer ya habían solucionado todos los conflictos, me dije que yo quería eso para mi, una familia.

Sabes ahora que lo pienso te he hablado de mis amigos pero no de mi, aunque sinceramente no creo que hay a mucho que decir.

Soy huérfano y lo más cercano a un padre es Jiraya, el sabio pervertido, suelo decirle, en parte por ser un escritor reconocido de literatura erótica, y lo demás por que en los años que viví con él no había día o noche que no saliera de juerga, no es como si le hubiera conocido un sin numero de mujeres, para nada, aun que después supe que era por que las que llegaba a llevar solo se quedaban hasta antes del amanecer. Aun que en si él es un hombre solitario, después supe que era por que estaba enamorado de Tsunade, al parecer desde que eran niños. En fin solo viví con él hasta los dieciséis, que fue cuando me mude de con Sakura y Sasuke al pequeño departamento.

**-xXx-**

Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras de consuelo, y aun que ahora las intentara pronunciar no podría, es como un nudo en la garganta, mientras observo a Sasuke ver la recién cerrada tumba cubierta de flores, y la lluvia que no deja de caer.

— En verdad le quería sabes ― me dice él y creo que es momento de hablar del suceso que nos trajo hasta aquí.

Sasuke cambio mucho cuando se volvió padre, le pego la madurez y se hizo responsable, y a pesar de que tanto él como Sakura ya no vivían con nosotros, solíamos reunirnos los fines de semana para recordar viejos tiempos, y todo era genial, porque para mi que los conocía desde siempre prácticamente, verlos juntos era lo lógico, era como si las piezas del puzzle que eran su vidas y las nuestras encajaran cual deben de ser, y Sakura aun cantaba acompañada de su guitarra cada fin de semana, elevando el animo.

Sasuke solía decirme cuando el alcohol en su sistema era el suficiente, ya no de cosas existenciales y de sangre o muerte, sino de Sakura cantando a sus hijos, o cualquier cosa de ellos, solía decirlo con tanta felicidad y orgullo, que su sentir se te pegaba, les ama, para mi no fue difícil darme cuenta, aun que es algo tan visible que se hace palpable.

Pero luego un día lo recuerdo bien, Sasuke llamo para cancelar, Sakura no se sentía bien.

Y luego todo comenzó a caer como un castillo de naipes movido por el viento, Sakura empeoro y fue necesario que le hicieran una intervención, y luego, luego todo se volvió un abrumador silencio, antes de que fuera roto con el sonido de algo parecido a cristales cayendo, fue la primera vez que vi llorar a Sasuke aferrado a su madre como niño pequeño, y yo solo podía escuchar la guitarra y la voz de Sakura desgarrando el silencio que había adquirido para mi la habitación.

Para terminar en este momento en el que estamos aquí, despidiéndola a ella, mi mejor amiga -mi primer amor-.

— No le querías ― le digo, por que es verdad, él solo frunce el seño antes de componer una media sonrisa, porque nos entendemos.

— Tienes razón… "_porque le amo" _― y no lo pronuncia pero lo se.

**-xXx-**

Nos giramos para marcharnos del lugar, mientras a la distancia se puede ver a la familia de Sasuke con sus pequeños hijos esperándole, y el pequeño Rikumaru de la mano de su abuela, y la pequeña Hana de la mano de una joven que no había notado. Cuando llegamos hasta su lado la pequeña Hana se abalanzo a los brazos de su padre, mientras yo no podía dejar de ver a aquella joven.

— Naruto, ella es Hinata, mi prima.

— Y el es Naruto ― y yo solo me quede como idiota mirándole, por que ella era perfecta fue como transportarme ha aquella vez que vi a Sakura por primera vez, pero multiplicado por cien, e incluso dejo de llover, mientras los hijos de Sasuke tarareaban una canción, que al instante me hizo imaginarme a Sakura flotando en el cielo, cortando con su voz las nubes de tormenta dejando que el sol alumbre –a Hinata- todo, bañándolo de esplendor, mientras la canción se escucha en el aire, y creo que es una señal.

— Hola Naruto-kun ― la escucho murmurar mi nombre con la voz que suena como canto de canario, mientras con sus mejillas rojas me extiende su mano, y el cabello negro y larguísimo se mueve con la brisa, mientras sus ojos de luna me miran y siento temblar mi existencia misma.

Y la garganta se me seca porque _ellaellaella es la correcta,_ y puedo escuchar la risa de Sakura mientras pronuncia entre el sonido del viento, _Tonto Naruto, aprovecha_, y mi corazón se acelera mientras la veo morderse el labio inferior, y es como un gran choque que me hace estallar en fuegos artificiales.

— ¿Ey Hinata-chan saldrías conmigo este fin de semana?

— Y-yo…, claro Naruto-kun ― y bueno creo que así se arregla mi presente y futuro, después de todo la voz de Sakura cortando el viento me dice que todo ira bien…

**_-xXx-_**

**_From your face, your eyes_**

**_Are burning to me._**

**_You saved me, you gave me_**

**_Just what I need._**

**_Oh, just what I need._**


End file.
